Light emitting devices (e.g., light emitting diodes or LEDs) have gained in popularity over recent years. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) systems have increased in popularity and availability during recent years due to their light weight, high brightness and size.
Likewise, as LCD technology has developed so has LED technology such that some LCD systems are backlit by an array or multiple arrays of LEDs. Some backlit units utilize individual LEDs that produce white light. Producing white light from a single diode can be accomplished by disposing a phosphor on the LED. For example, an LED emitting light a wavelength of 470 nm (blue light) can have its initial wavelength converted to a different wavelength when coated with a yellow phosphor. The resultant wavelength conversion can result in white light emission. While white LEDs have been produced, it has been challenging to increase the brightness of white LEDs. Other downfalls to the typical approach to producing LEDs that emit white light can be achieving a desired color point and/or color temperature and reducing the costs of defective diodes.
Therefore, methods and devices that can achieve these desired results continue to be sought.